


Whumptober Day 1 - Shaky Hands (Handsome Jack/OC)

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Jack has someone he can trust after "The Punch", Crying, Cybernetics, Loss of Limbs, Other, They lost a lot that day too, Together they're gonna heal and he WON'T go insane, Uncontrollable shaking, loss of an eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Just a few weeks after the end of the Pre-Sequel, Nyx Stryker has finally undergone the surgery to replace their lost limbs with new cybernetic ones. They're stubborn enough to go home immediately, but in their rush to be out of the medbay, they almost forgot that they had to learn how to walk again, how to use their left arm, how to control their strength. The lost limbs still ache, the memory of losing them haunting poor Nyx. They just want to move on, but it's hard when you can't even hold a coffee mug.





	Whumptober Day 1 - Shaky Hands (Handsome Jack/OC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic here on AO3. So uh...Hi y'all!! I originally posted this on my Tumblr @leons-ass-gives-me-life but I decided to put it here too! I hope you enjoy it and if you could comment with what you thought I would really appreciate the feedback!

“You might experience some minor glitches as your systems calibrate and adjust to your body. Don’t worry Mada-“

A newly-black arm raised, silencing the doctor. Yellow highlights on the metal glinted in the medbay lights, a grumble leaving the paitent as they leveled an irritated and strained stare at the doc.

“Stryker. Just… Stryker. No sir or madam or any of that. Just Nyx Stryker. Now, can I fucking go home already?” The doc shuddered as Nyx’s artificially-heterochromatic gaze swept over him, “Or do I need to show you exactly _how_ I survived the Invasion?”

Bespectacled eyes flying wide, the nervous doctor quickly scurried out of Nyx’s way, “O-of course n-not ma-S-Stryker!”

Scoffing quietly, Nyx carefully eased onto their new feet, shining black toes wiggling curiously as they rose to their full height. The first step was strange and they may have stumbled a bit. (Though Nyx would never admit it) But, soon they were striding somewhat-normally out of the room, heading straight to the penthouse. The moment the elevator doors closed with a light _ding_, Nyx slumped against the wall. In truth it had taken all their energy just to get from the medbay to the lift without collapsing. Looking down at their hands, Nyx watched in horrified silence as their right hand shook wildly, while the left stayed eerily still.

_Is this my reward? I fought so hard to save Helios and open that damn Vault…and this is what I get? Two mangled legs, my good arm literally ripped away, and my eye torn from its socket… “The Vaults hold treasure” my ASS. All they hold is pain and torment…and BULLSHIT!! _Growling under their breath, Nyx curled both hands into tight fists, the metal of their hand creaking as the elevator doors slid open. Staggering in on unsteady legs, Nyx called out, voice ringing through the penthouse, “Jack? You home?”

When no response came, they sighed and made a beeline to the kitchen. Rummaging about in the cupboards, Nyx pulled out the coffee grounds and an old mug. The bag was set down gently, while the mug slammed down hard enough to crack the marble underneath it. Eyes drifting to the black hand currently on the verge of crushing the mug’s handle, Nyx jumped back like they’d been burned. Cradling their overly strong limb close, they muttered curses under their breath, struggling to stop the metal fingers from twitching uncontrollably.

“Shit shit shit stop it!” Finally getting the hand to still, Nyx released a small sigh and inched back towards the counter. Slowly and carefully they opened the bag of coffee, filling the machine and starting a pot before quickly stepping away again. The quick movement threw them off balance though, arms flailing as they tried to catch their balance. Left arm flying back, a crunch echoed through the room as Nyx finally caught themselves. Looking down at their arm, they winced at the sight of the counter cracked again. They went to pull their arm away…and half of the marble slab came with it, “Dammit!”

“Having some trouble, pumpkin?”

Startled, Nyx jumped and whipped around, staring at Jack with wide eyes, “I-I didn’t know you were home.” With some difficulty, they got their arm to lift and release the broken slab, dropping it onto the kitchen’s island. Jack started to speak when the coffee machine dinged. He went to get it for Nyx, but they beat him there, “I-I can do it.” Awkwardly, they used their trembling right arm to lift the pot and pour the coffee, managing only a few errant splashes. But, instinct made them grab the mug with their left arm, it was fine, until they turned a little too fast to face Jack.

Coffee splashed over the edge and onto Nyx’s cybernetics, sparks flying and the fingers snapping open with a painful jolt of electricity. Crashing to the ground, the mug shattered, the dark liquid splattering on Nyx and Jack’s feet. Except while it just stained Jack’s boots, the damn stuff slipped into the seams of Nyx’s metal toes. Legs spasming, they crumpled forward, strong arms just barely catching them before they could hit the ground. Clinging desperately to his jacket with their shaking flesh hand, Nyx struggled to breathe right.

“J-Jack.. I-I c-can’t I can’t-t i-i-it hu-hurts Ja-ac-ck-“

“Shhh..it’s okay cupcake..Jackie’s got ya..just breathe for me okay? Breathe. In and out. You’re okay. It’s okay.”

In one easy move, Jack lifted the shaking cyborg into his arms, carrying them to the couch across the room. Sitting down carefully, he carded gentle fingers through their unruly hair, whispering quiet encouragement as they hyperventilated in his lap. Sobbing openly, Nyx pressed their face into Jack’s chest, breathing in his comforting musk that instantly helped them calm down. “S-Sorry J-Jac-ck..” Warm arms wrapped around them, holding Nyx close and safe as a kiss was pressed to the top of their head.

“It’s okay, kiddo. It’ll get easier, I promise. Just take it slow, alright? It’s gonna take time for your body to adjust.”

Huffing a quiet laugh, Nyx smiled into Jack’s shirt, “You sound just like that damn doctor.” That got a laugh out of Jack, the happy sound only serving to warm Nyx’s heart and help them relax further, “Well I suppose that means you should listen to the doc! As I am _always_ right ya know.” Nyx rolled their eyes, sighing reluctantly, “Fine…but I deserve a reward for dealing with that guy! He’s a sniveling coward! The idiot never stops stuttering and it grinds on my nerves…”

Jack’s deep chuckle should’ve alerted Nyx to what was coming next, but they were still surprised when Jack flipped their positions, pressing them down into the cushions. “I have the perfect reward in mind, baby. It’s _huge_ and I just _know_ you’ll love it~” Dark blush quickly spreading across their skin, Nyx chuckled quietly, hands raising to trail across Jack’s shoulders, coming to rest on his cheeks. Leaning up, they pressed a light kiss to his lips, pulling back just enough to smile up at his, their heterochromatic gazes locked.

“Sounds good to me, _babe_~”


End file.
